The Imprint Chronicles Extras
by laurazuleta18
Summary: This fic is gonna include extra scenes, lemons, requests and everything you guys want from my universe 'The Imprint Chronicles'. 'The Leah Chronicles'. A Twilight FanFic. Rating from  K to M.


***Blushes profusely* Well, as you all know, this story gonna include extra scenes, lemons, requests and everything you guys want from my universe 'The Imprint Chronicles'**

**This takes place just after chapter 22-23 of The Leah Chronicles.**

***Continues to blush* Hope you guys enjoy it, this is my first lemon, and was kind of written for a shot for Mel's LiveJournal, but I changed it to fit this. Thanks to my awesome awesome BETA for this chap, the amazing SENTINEL10… She's the queen lemons! Seriously, check her fics! Ses, Me Loves Ya!**

**-BTW, I was ready to post this last week, but FFN was being FAIL! I didnt let me post new stories! And it still doesnt let me under Twilight so I posted this under a dif category, I'll change it later I guess...**

**

* * *

**

**The Leah Chronicles OutTake#1: HEAT**

"Awwnn man, I really can't believe this is _seriously _happening to me," Leah Clearwater groaned into her pillow, her black hair damp from sweat and sticking to her neck.

She was in heat; she couldn't believe such a thing was possible, but well, she never thought she was going to imprint either, and she did, on her hunky hot werewolf boyfriend. Thoughts of her imprint, Derek Ateara started to invade her mind making her body start heating up on incredible levels and the burn between her legs to skyrocket.

"Shit, I can't stand this!" Leah hissed and stood from her bed; she made her way towards her bathroom and turned the cold water on. Placing herself under the icy spray she let the water calm her senses.

It had been two days, two days without being able to see her imprint. She was driving herself crazy with want and nostalgia, she wanted him right in that instant, and as soon as she got out of the shower she was going to go and find him. Jake had been stupid, he didn't know _anything _about being in heat, there was nothing wrong in having ones werewolf boyfriend in times of need like this.

She finished bathing and started to dry herself, the bath hadn't made her feel any better, now all she had accomplished was being horny and wet –literally. _Shit she was going to die._

As soon as she entered her room -just a towel covering her body- she let out a shriek of surprise, making her towel fall to the ground. Before she could pick it up, a husky voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I wouldn't be picking that up if I were you, besides, it's not like you need to be covered for what I'm planning to do to you Leels." Derek's newly acquired onyx eyes ran up and down her body, making Leah shiver in delight.

"How did- did you get in here?" She asked breathlessly. She could feel her whole body tingling at the image of her imprint, half naked and laying on his back on her bed; his deeply tanned skin contrasting enticingly with her crisp white sheets, his light brown hair falling on his forehead in disarray; she couldn't help but admire the way his tight abs were glistening a little with water thanks to the downpour that was going outside, which led her to the pronounced 'V' on his hips and straight to his… Jeans top button.

Leah felt herself becoming instantly aroused and bit her lip to hold back the groan that was threatening to escape her lips when his ocean and cinnamon scent invaded her oversensitive nose.

Derek's eyes closed and his nostrils flared when the scent of her arousal hit him. Her normally citrusy scent intensified and the new scent of sex mixed with rum told him he couldn't wait himself to have her once and for all. Two days they had kept him away from her, _his _Leah, his Leels, his imprint, and his mate. It was hard getting away from them, but he did, and he was probably gonna get his ass kicked by Jacob, and maybe even Seth –not that he knew of Leah's current predicament-, but it was going to be oh-so-worth-it…

Derek's eyes opened and his orbs were now a deep black, two pools of lust watching her every move. "Does it really matter how I got here babes?" He asked her, his voice had turned even huskier and rough, making Leah want to jump his bones then and there, but she seemed to have been frozen in her place.

She gulped a little and shook her head.

Derek smirked and nodded at her, "That's what I thought Leels." He stood from the bed and walked slowly towards her naked form, almost in a predatory way.

When his tall frame was standing just in front of her, he lowered his face to her neck and inhaled deeply, running his nose through her shoulder and jaw. "Two days Leels." He murmured in her ear, "Two days without having your body against mine; two days without being able to touch your skin, kiss your lips, taste your mouth…" He licked the outside of her ear and nipped at her earlobe, placing a warm arm around her waist and pressing her body to his, "two days without being inside you. Now tell me, have you missed me Leah?" He whispered while running his free hand against her side, his fingertips brushing the outside of her breast.

Leah moaned and nodded. "What was that Leels?" Derek asked and pressed his clothed hard on to her stomach. "Well, have you?"

The heat seemed to have finally dissipated from her brain and ran straight south.

"Fuck yes!" She hissed and wrapped her arms around his neck, making her bare chest press to his. Derek groaned at the contact and smirked at her.

"There's my Leels," He pressed her more firmly to his body and lifted her off the ground. Carrying her towards the bed, he placed her delicately on it and started spreading kisses on her belly.

Leah grabbed him by the neck and guided his mouth towards her; their mouths clashed together in a hungry match, tongues tasting each other and teeth nipping lips.

Leah's hands made their way down her imprint's chest and abs, tugging desperately at his cut offs top button and ripping it off in desperation when the damn thing wouldn't unlatch, she pulled the zipper down and groaned when she noticed he was going commando.

Derek quickly disposed of his shorts and settled himself on top of Leah once again, taking one of her light brown nipples into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it while she writhed and groaned loudly, grasping his head in her hands. She felt one of his free hands descend down her side and rub her hipbone lazily.

He kissed in between her chest and gave her other breast the same treatment with his tongue and teeth; suddenly his palm was on the inside of her silky thigh and his thumb ran over her clit teasingly once.

"Please Derek," Leah pleaded breathlessly while grasping his head away from her breast and kissing him hungrily again.

"What do you want baby? Tell me." He asked while running his thumb a second time against her throbbing clit.

"Ahhg, shit!" Leah hissed, "Fucking touch me! I swear to all that's great that if you keep teasing me Derek Ateara I'll make sure you never touch me agai- Ugh!" She moaned when Derek's index finger plunged directly into her tight and wet entrance, his thumb pressing on her clit hard, making her thrash violently in his arms and lock both her legs around his waist.

He introduced a second digit and curled his fingers upwards, hitting exactly on her sweet spot; Leah's toes immediately curled and her legs quivered with the force of her first orgasm.

"D-De-Derek," Leah moaned and Derek continued to pump his digits in and out of her, letting her ride it out.

"I love you Leels," He breathed in her ear and kissed her, running his tongue over the roof of her mouth and biting her bottom lip painfully slow.

"I love you too Der," Leah smiled and kissed him chastely. She turned them around until she was straddling his waist and ran kisses down his neck and chest. She teasingly sucked on his nipple and continued her journey down his body; she licked his abs and nipped at his hipbone, but just when she was about to take him in her mouth, Derek quickly sat himself up and lifted her head towards his.

"I don't think I can handle that right now baby, I want to come inside of you," He growled a little, while pressing her against the cushy headboard and proceeded to enter her in one swift thrust.

Both of them groaned at the familiar contact and Leah once again wrapped her legs around him, making him fill her completely. Derek pounded into her in a moderate pace while biting and licking her neck and shoulders, making sure to leave marks all over her body. She was finally completely his, his mate, his imprint, his soul mate.

"Faster Derek," Leah demanded, pressing herself even harder against his God like body. He immediately complied and continued to pound mercilessly into her, grounding at her warm tightness. When he started rubbing her clit in circles and with one last bite to her neck, Leah released an earth shattering shout, shuddering against him as Derek growled in her ear and released his seed deep inside of her, their wolves humming in contentment as they settled tangled in each other, side by side.

"Wow, definitely worth the two days wait." Leah sighed dreamily.

"Ummhh," Derek agreed while nuzzling his face in her neck. "But I think we can continue this, and _not _just make it a two day thing…" He said suggestively, running his fingertips around her puckered nipple.

"I think so t- AHH!" Teeth nipped at her oversensitive nipple making Leah buckle and shiver in delight when a third orgasm hit her suddenly.

"Fuck Leels, you're seriously trying to kill me!" Derek's eyes were now a deep navy blue again and he was looking strained again. Damn werewolf stamina was so fucking great!

Leah smiled mischievously at her wolf and straddled him again, leaning against his hard body, making sure her wet entrance brushed against his already hard member and whispered in his ear. "You just unleashed something you maybe won't be able to handle, baby."

Derek growled and quickly turned Leah around so he was now straddling her. He grabbed both her hands with one of his and lifted them over her head, restraining her. He entered her slowly, teasingly and seductively making Leah whimper on her spot.

"Don't forget - you just let the hungry wolf in Leels, there is a reason why it was better to keep us apart baby, now your mine, and I won't let you rest till your wolf is fully satiated," his eyes were once again an onyx black and his smile was that of a hungry wolf –pun intended.-

"And trust me; _I'll _know when you are."

* * *

**So… What did you guys think, hope you all liked. Remember, you can request scenes you guys want, Vivian's head, Jordan/Oliver, anything you guys would want to read about. _AND PLEASEEEE REVIEW AND VOTE ON THE POLL_, we are in the presence of a tie!**


End file.
